That time
by BlackxValentine
Summary: Hermione Time of the Month One dead Draco...


**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING FROM HARRY POTTER!**

**This is my first Harry Potter fanfic and I am a big Dramione fan, so please be nice. It's set after the war, Moldy Mort is dead. Draco and Hermione are married with one son and daughter.

* * *

**

Draco woke in his warm bed, the blanket covering half his legs falling off the bed as he turned over. Sitting up expecting to see his beautiful wife beside him, looking over all he saw was an empty space.

Draco yawned while looking around their bedroom he saw some familiar signs.

A bottle of pain pills on the nightstand by Hermione's side of the bed, the bathroom door open with a shopping bag near the toilet. Most importantly her side of the bed was unmade, she always had her own blanket and made the bed before going on with her daily routine.

"That time of the month." He whispered before jumping out of bed and getting dressed, running down the hall to find his son and daughter playing on the living room floor.

"Miu, Scorpius come on." He said to his son who just turned 4 and his daughter who is now 3. Picking his daughter and Scorpius holding his hand Draco rushed out of the house and down the street.

Harry and Ron were in a small coffee shop talking when Draco ran in, shocking them with his appearance. His hair was still a mess, his clothing thrown on without care and breathing heavily from him running to find them.

"Malfoy whats-" Draco cut off Ron while putting Miu down. "I was wondering if you could watch Miu and Scorpius for a few days, it Hermione's......angry time of the month and I don't want them in danger like the last time."

"Of course, we'll be happy to help." Harry relied smiling, pulling the two kids onto his lap. He and Ron knew how Hermione got and didn't want the kids in the cross fire of their mothers rage towards Draco.

The kids father nodded, kissing them goodbye and running off before Ron or Harry could get another word out.

Draco ran back home, gently shutting the front door behind him and pulling out his wand.

He flicked his wand to the kitchen, pans and food floated to the counter as he quickly made Hermione's favorite breakfast. He heard Hermione come into the living room and fall on the couch, he pointed his wand again before whispering, "Wingardium leviosa."

A bed tray with her food and a flower floated from the kitchen and into her lap, he lifted it up when she jumped so she wouldn't knock it over. Setting it down he walked to her and bit his lip as she looked it over.

Picking it up and taking a bite of her eggs, her eyes widened then turned to intense anger as she threw the tray at her husbands head. "They're too done!"

Draco ducked missing the tray but didn't see the vase by the couch flying at him until it smashed in his face. He fell to the ground letting out a small moan as his wife steamed.

"This is gonna be a long 4 days."

-- 4 days later --

Harry, Ron and Ginny walked Miu and Scorpius to their home, walking in the door to find the usually nice house turned to a pile of broken items.

Broken plates lay everywhere with a few glasses and a turned over table, the entire house was a mess. Hermione walked in with a broom and Goyle was following her holding a trash bag.

"What happened here, are you all okay!?" Ginny yelled out looking them over for any injuries, Harry put a hand on his wifes shoulder and stopped her.

"We're fine Ginny, just a little problems with my temper thats all."

Ginny knew what Hermione was talking about and smiled while nodding, before noticing someone was missing.

"Where's Malf-...I mean Draco?" Ron asked letting go of Miu who went to look for her dad.

"Daddy!?" she yelled into a hallway door, Hermione turned and shushed her. "Don't yell baby, you don't want to wake your dad."

"Wake?"

"He's asleep in the bedroom, I gave him a pretty hard time."

"Asleep, more like passed out exhausted.... And what do you mean a bit of a hard time. I don't think my friend calling me in a total panic while you throw plates at him a bit." Goyle said as Hermione hit his arm, "Fine I gave him a really hard time!"

Harry and Ron laughed at the thought of Draco Malfoy cowering in fear of his wife, but stopped when she glared at him.

"Hey, I found daddy Scorpi!"

The young boy ran down the hall and jumped into the bed with his sister trying to wake him up.

"Hermione..."

"Yes Draco?"

"Next month...remind me to go on vacation when your having your....you know." He said not wanting to have the kids question anything.

"Will do.."

* * *

**I know it was kinda lame but hey...when girls have their thing....you don't mess with them! XP and I was bored and wanted to write it!  
**


End file.
